The present invention relates in general to a steam engine, and more particularly to an improved single acting uni-flow swash plate steam engine.
In the patent to Marion K. Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,215, issued on Mar. 23, 1971, for Single Acting Steam Engine, there is disclosed a single acting steam engine wherein means are provided for auxiliary exhaust through the piston when the auxiliary poppet is open and the auxiliary exchange passages of the piston register with the exhaust ports in the cylinder wall. The opening and closing of the auxiliary exhaust poppet are responsive to the rate of reciprocation of the pistons. A multiple of the engines may be utilized in combination to provide a multiple cylinder power plant. The engines drive a swash plate.
In a pending application filed by Marion K. Harris, the applicant of the present application, Ser. No. 916,814, filed on June 19, 1978, for Steam Engine In Which The Cylinder Inlet Valves Are Actuated By The Operation Of The Power Conversion Means, there is disclosed a swash plate which is formed with recessed, annular thrust surfaces. Projecting at right angles from the recessed, thrust surfaces are ribbon cams, which engage push rods for actuating the same. The push rods actuate the inlet valves. The throat thickness of the swash plate between the recessed, annular thrust surfaces is of uniform dimension along the circumferential paths thereof. The recessed, annular thrust surfaces have their axes coincident with the axis of rotation of the swash plate so that the radial components thereof are at right angles to the axis of rotation of the swash plate.